Ophelia Lancaster
CHARACTER APPLICATION STUDENT Hey there''!'' Ophelia Anne Lancaster What's it like in New York City''?'' "We're all pretty bizarre. Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all.” ---- I'm a thousand miles away'',''------------ The Proper Introduction OOC NAME: Bree AGE: 17 EXPERIENCE: 4 years, give or take HOW'D YOU FIND US: Via Ellie OTHER CHARACTERS: Frankie Macmillan, Grace Longbottom, Lucy Weasley, Aggy Bass and Rosa Rodriguez HOW CAN WE CONTACT YOU: Email, PM's, etc SECRET WORD OR PHRASE: N/A But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do''.''------------ The BasicsIC FULL NAME: Ophelia Anne Lancaster NICKNAME: 'Phelia, Filly (by Jace Fender only), Queen of Awesome (self-acclaimed) AGE/BIRTHDAY: NOTE: 17 / 21st of July, 2006 DESIRED HOUSE: Gryffindor BLOOD STATUS: Unknown SEXUALITY: Heterosexual WAND: Rosewood, phoenix feather, 7 and 3/4 inches Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true'',''------------ The Looks IC HAIR COLOR: Red EYE COLOR: Green SKIN TONE: Light BODY SHAPE: A bit taller than average (5'6") and of average weight OVERALL APPEARANCE: Ophelia's complexion is that of a typical red head - light. She burns easily in the sun but she's always sure to put a 'sun safety' charm on herself before she goes outside on hot days. She's on the lighter side of an average weight but she's definitely not underweight - she probably burns off everything she eats by the mere fact that she runs around like a crazy woman all day. Her most outstanding features besides her hair are probably her long eyelashes and her pout. PLAY BY: Emma Stone Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance'',''------------ Extras IC FAVOURITE CLASS: Transfiguration LEAST FAVOURITE CLASS: Potions BROOM: n/a - if she wants to fly, she uses the school brooms PET/S: n/a HOBBIES: Making bets, watching Quidditch, singing badly, dancing like an idiot I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen'',''------------ Personality IC LIKES: Tea, watching Quidditch, sleeping - especially during class, singing in the shower, Star Wars (she has a near unhealthy obsession with it), galloping around Hogwarts in quirky outfits DISLIKES: Pessimists, getting up early, scones, homework, rats, Shakespeare, being clumsy BAD HABITS: She literally never shuts up, making stupid bets, singing loudly and out-of-tune GOOD HABITS: Compulsive cleaner, generally careless towards what people think of her, not easily embarrassed STRENGTHS: Making people happy, usually doesn't take things to heart, quite affectionate and unashamed WEAKNESSES: Hot guys who flirt with her, blue eyes, chocolate and firewhiskey - a deadly combination she's not allowed to have PERSONALITY: One way to describe Ophelia would be different. She never shuts up and if she really gets going, she'll over-exaggerate things. She likes freaking people for fun and amuses herself by doing stupid stuff like shoving a quill down someone's bum crack - she did this one, she found it bloody hilarious and didn't stop laughing for an hour. Generally, she won't care what someone thinks of her, she just shrugs it off. Years of being called a weirdo has taught her that it's better being an individual than being a sheep. But if people really get on her nerves, she usually doesn't show it and she's just overly friendly towards them... and if she sees them in the halls, chances are that she'll blow them a kiss. She's been known to make stupid bets with her friends which sometimes result in her prancing around Hogwarts in quirky costumes. Another thing, she does what she feels like. If she has the urge to dance on a table, she'll do it. If she falls asleep in the class, then so be it. If she kisses a stranger, then oh well. This is her and she's not going to change for anyone. ---- Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise, I'm by your side'',''------------ Memories IC BOGGART: A hoarde of rats attacking her. DEMENTOR: The little kids at her Muggle school taunting her and saying that she was stupid and nobody wanted her because they gave her up. PATRONUS: Her best memory is when she met Aquarius Flint and Heath Macmillan for the first time on the train and hung out with them the whole trip. It was the first time like she really felt she belonged. MIRROR OF ERISED: Ophelia's deepest desire is to finally meet her birth parents and find out why they gave her up. VERITASERUM: 1) She's petrified of rats 2) Her first boyfriend and first kiss was Heath Macmillan 3) Her Uncle Jace is her most favourite person in the world AMORTENTIA: Vanilla, lavender, freshly cut grass Oh it's what you do to me. What you do to me'',''------------ Family & History IC MOTHER: Her adoptive mother is Megan Lancaster (nee Cohen), 39, who works as a healer at St. Mungo's and is a half-blood who's been estranged from her family for years. FATHER: Her adoptive father is Gale Lancaster, 43, who works as an employee for the Ministry of Magic and is a half-blood. SIBLINGS: N/A OTHER IMPORTANT FAMILY: Jace Fender, 35, a friend of her mother's. She considers him to be like an uncle to her. HISTORY: Ophelia was placed into an orphanage at an extremely young age, less than a week after she was born, and she was adopted by the Lancaster family when she was barely seven months old who never hid the fact that she was adopted from her. When she was three years old, she met her adoptive mother's family for the first and only time and she can't remember it but her Uncle Jace has told her that there was a huge row between her mother and grandparents as to whether it was appropriate for a magical family to adopt a child who may not even be magical herself. Her grandparents demanded that she be put back into the adoption system but her parents were adament about keeping her and so they did, thus causing an estrangement between Megan and her parents that has never quite been resolved. Ophelia grew up up in both the Muggle world and the wizarding world, thanks to her Uncle Jace who spent a lot of time over, babysitting her when she was younger because her parents worked a lot which she's never really held against them. Jace was - and still is - her favourite person in the world when she was younger and she still enjoys pestering him today. When Ophelia was seven years old, she showed her first sign of magic while her parents were outside and she accidentally opened the lock on their rat's cage which went berserk and chased her around the house. This is the leading factor as to why she is so petrified of rats. When her parents rushed back inside, they found Ophelia locked in the bathroom and screaming her head off. They were happy she was safe but not so happy when they found the rat dangling a foot in the air by it's tail. Like all magical children, Ophelia was accepted into Hogwarts at age eleven where she was sorted into Gryffindor and deemed a loose cannon from day one. When she was fourteen, she got her first boyfriend and first kiss in the form of Heath Macmillan, somebody she considers to be one of her best friends, along with Aquarius Flint, to this day. Category:Played By Bree Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Gryffindors Category:Unknown Blood Status Category:Adopted Category:2005 Births Category:English individuals Category:Females